This disclosure relates to bonding ceramic electrodes to metallic interconnects. Devices such as fuel cells, sensors, and the like typically utilize a ceramic electrode in an electronic circuit with a metallic interconnect. For instance, the ceramic electrode may be bonded to the metallic interconnect using a relatively expensive noble metal. Noble metals are capable of withstanding severe operating environments, such as elevated temperatures and corrosive conditions (e.g., air and hydrogen in the case of a fuel cell).
However, one drawback associated with noble metals is potential damage to the device from thermal cycling (e.g., cycling the device between a low temperature, such as ambient, and a high temperature, e.g., 1000° C., and back under a range of ramping rates). The coefficient of thermal expansion of the ceramic electrode is considerably different than most noble metals or noble metal alloys. The difference in thermal expansion can cause thermal stresses that damage the device and ultimately reduce performance. Many potential replacement materials to the noble metal that have a coefficient of thermal expansion that matches the ceramic electrode are not suitable for forming a strong bond, do not have suitable electric conductivity, or have processing constraints relative to the other materials of the device that prevent implementation.